Semiconductor-based lighting devices, such as lighting devices using Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), have been used for various lighting applications for a number of years. However, in many applications, the lighting devices may suffer from loss of output luminance during operation, which may occur rapidly. These decreases in output may occur long before the normal life expectancy of the semiconductor and/or other elements of the lighting device. Efforts have been made by various manufacturers to understand these failures, however, a viable solution has not to date been discovered. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the above-described as well as other problems related to LED lighting devices, apparatus, and systems.